


Coffee and Tea

by babehyun



Series: Killing Me Softly [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babehyun/pseuds/babehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung's a coffee person and Yoongi likes tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Tea

Taehyung’s a coffee person.

He dips his finger in his mug, checking the temperature. Ripples grace the murky surface and he sucks the thick liquid off of his finger. It’s sweetened to perfection, and foam sits -now disturbed and broken- on the surface. There are notes of hazelnut and sugar that cuts through the bitterness of the drink.

Yoongi looks up at Taehyung who is lost in his own world. His brain probably full of chocolate dreams and marshmallows. Yoongi wants to swim in those thoughts, drink lattes and americanos, share kisses on unsuspecting lips, and to be pulled back in with a hand grasping the back of his neck, lips meeting again. (Is that hazelnut he tastes?)

But Yoongi is a tea person. He brews earl grey in the morning and green at night. He doesn't add sugar, Yoongi was accustomed to the bitter taste, and sometimes, when he was feeling especially daring, he'd add dash of milk to his morning cup.

“You’re staring at me Hyung.”

Yoongi takes a sip of his earl grey tea. The liquid scalding his throat. Yoongi’s face settles into a scowl and he curses at himself for not letting it cool a bit more.

After a few sips and rushed blows, the tea is safe to drink and he gulps it down. Thanking god for his happy little caffeine delivering system. He could practically feel his eyes brightening and the dust falling off of the cogs in his brain as they began to turn again.

Yoongi’s a tea person and he wishes Taehyung would stop drinking so much coffee.

Yoongi wanted to enjoy it with him. To listen to the notes of cream and tap his toe to the rhythm  of the warmth and sugar. Instead he nodded his head to the drums of chamomile and the steady beat of green tea with a squeeze of lemon. He wanted to giggle over coffee and tea, feel Taehyung’s fingers that were warm from holding mugs all day. He wanted to wake up to the smell of coffee brewing and be greeted with a square smile and a freshly brewed cup.

“Come here,” Yoongi muttered to Taehyung and the boy scrambled over to the older, forcing himself into the armchair, his mug of coffee in his hands. Yoongi took the cup and a sip, his nose scrunching at the taste.

“Still don’t like coffee, huh.” Taehyung laughed, pressing his nose to Yoongi’s. Yoongi wound a hand around Taehyung’s waist, pulling him closer.

“No, but I like you.”

He pressed his lips to Taehyung’s. A burst of sweet cream and bitter coffee beans burst into his mouth as Taehyung delved his tongue inside. Yoongi tried to syncopate his heartbeat with Taehyung’s, and curled his fingers around Taehyung’s wrist. The thumping in his veins was a softer rhythm than usual and the soft feel of Taehyung’s skin was enough to calm his racing heart. The drum beats were gone and replaced with wisps of piano.

Yoongi knew music and lived off of beats, but this was a song he hadn’t heard before. This wasn’t a song with manufactured beats and riffs, it wasn’t something he could rap to or even one that Hoseok could ever possibly dance to.This was a musical thunder that reverberated through his bones. There was an orchestra playing, notes low and humming through his being. He tugged harder on Taehyung’s hair. This was a song that would only compliment Taehyung's voice.

They ascended together in a magical flight to the heavens, a breathtaking melody of orchestral exuberance. Then after the crescendo they dived back down, giddy, their breath stolen from their bodies, until all that was left was the silence there was at the beginning. It was a song that held them spellbound in rapt silence.

Yoongi could still taste the hazelnut from Taehyung’s mouth and he wanted to dive back in for more. He chuckled to himself.

“What?”

_“I think I’m starting to like coffee.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> whaaa fluff. I don't do fluff as well as I do angst but I tried. (ALSO ALMOST DONE WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER FOR THURSDAY SO YEHHHEYEH) 
> 
> Also, this is part of a series of short shipfics. So if you want to see more, there's a link below!
> 
> Links~  
> [MY TUMBLR](http://babe-hyun.tumblr.com)  
> [ASK ME QUESTIONS](http://babe-hyun.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [THURSDAY TAG](http://babe-hyun.tumblr.com/tagged/thursday)


End file.
